galacticbattlesfandomcom-20200214-history
Leaders of Jorama
Throughout the years Jorama had a government, several supreme leaders have taken office, and this planet is one of the planets that had over 10 supreme leaders. Leaders Ender Vanotrosi Ender Vanotrosi was a male human who founded the government of Jorama. He was in office from 501 BSST to 489 BSST, and was impeached for dealment with the early Organization of Independent Persons. Krawgo Krawgo was a male Krawnni who was second supreme leader of Jorama. He was against fighting the OIP, but when he was attacked by the first supreme leader, he decided to go against his act, and fought the OIP. He was in office from 489 BSST to 421 BSST. Mallon Nok Mallon Nok was a male Winok of the Nok family. He founded transportation systems on Jorama, and was in office from 421 BSST to 391 BSST. Vanotrosi Nok Vanotrosi Nok was a female Winok who was the daughter of the leader, Mallon Nok. Since the people didn't approve of her first name, and being related to the former leader, they assassinated her in 390 BSST, only a year after being in office. Noko Emir Noko Emir was a male human who wanted to change Jorama's government into a dictatorship-like monarchy. His helpers approved of the law, and became dictator of Jorama, before he was killed in 350 BSST, 40 years after he started his term. Y Vona Y Vona was a female Mashoan who served office after Emir's assassination. She quickly changed the dictatorship-monarchy back to a democratic republic. She started her term in 350 BSST, and ended it when she died in 308 BSST. Mona Telluria Mona Telluria was a female Mashoan who served as Jorama's supreme leader from 308 BSST to 250 BSST. Hi Kul Hi Kul was a male human of the Kul family who served office from 250 BSST to 199 BSST. Mona Telluria IV Mona Telluria IV was a female Mashoan, and granddaughter of Mona Telluria. She served from 199 BSST to 164 BSST, when she died. Urijj Urijj was a male human who served his term from 164 BSST to 163 BSST. His term was so short, because he went off exploring the Milky Way Galaxy, where he died hitting an asteroid. Nogras Kim Nogras Kim was a male human who enjoyed the plans of Noko Emir. Kim quickly founded the second dictatorship-monarchy in 163 BSST, but was assassinated in 162 BSST. Period of no leaders The people of Jorama, scared of the next leader, thought that he/she might try to rule like Noko Emir and Nogras Kim. This long time of no leaders stretched from 162 BSST to 141 BSST. Yiyen Nok Yiyen Nok was a Winok of the Nok family, who created a law that the people could no longer rebel against the leaders, and to not have a period without any leaders. His term began in 141 BSST, and it ended in 111 BSST. Hu Kinn Hu Kinn was a successful leader of Jorama. He declared war on the new generation of OIP, and won, leaving his people safe from evil. His term began in 110 BSST, and ended in 50 BSST. Zogar Pluto See Zogar Pluto Zogar Pluto was a male human, who got very crazy over his power in the 20's. After being impeached in 20 BSST, Pluto formed the newest generation of the OIP. Ortono Pluto See Ortono Pluto Ortono Pluto was a male human, who as his father, Zogar, got crazy over power. He was impeached in 20 BSST, and became vice-leader of the OIP, until his father died in 9 BSST, where he became leader of OIP. Quanar Nok See Quanar Nok Quanar Nok was a male Winok of the Nok family. Nok was by far, the best leader Jorama ever had, listening to all the people's issues of other planets, forming the Planetary Republic of Jorama, which quickly went to war against the OIP in 6 BSST. Appearances *An Unseen Plague *Dark Matter *Fortunes of Danger J